1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel kojibiose phosphorylase, its preparation and uses, more particularly, to a novel kojibiose phosphorylase which catalyzes the phosphorolysis of kojibiose in the presence of an inorganic phosphoric acid and/or its salt (hereinafter abbreviated as "inorganic phosphoric acid" throughout the present specification, if not any inconvenience will arise) to form D-glucose and .beta.-D-glucose-1-phosphoric acid and/or its salt (hereinafter abbreviated as ".beta.-D-glucose-1-phosphoric acid" throughout the present specification, if not any inconvenience will arise), and which, in reverse, forms kojibiose and inorganic phosphoric acid from .beta.-D-glucose-1-phosphoric acid and D-glucose, and to the processes of the kojibiose phosphorylase, saccharide compositions containing glucosyl-transferred saccharides produced by using the kojibiose phosphorylase, and compositions containing the saccharide compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, oligosaccharides such as maltose and trehalose and functions thereof have become to be highlighted, and have been studied on their unique and different processes in view of various aspects. There has been known that phosphorylases such as maltose, trehalose, sucrose, cellobiose, and laminaribiose phosphorylases can be used as methods for producing the above oligosaccharides. Various microorganisms are known as sources of these phosphorylases.
The activities and resources of these phosphorylases are summarized in "Enzyme Handbook", published by Asakura-Shoten Publisher, Tokyo, Japan (1982). However, no phosphorylase capable of forming kojibiose has been known, and the actual supply has been desired.